


Discoveries

by enthusio



Series: Discoveries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusio/pseuds/enthusio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bath time teaches Ron and Ginny a few things about each other.</p>
<p>(Warnings and rating are to be on the safe side.  There is no sex in this part, only childish exploration.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

She remembered how it started.  Ron didn’t think she should be able to, he claimed to barely remember it himself.  She did though.  She remembered better than just about anything.  Better than her first burst of accidental magic; better than being Sorted into Gryffindor.  Better than talking to Tom.  Better than kissing Harry.

She remembered being a little girl, sharing a bath with Ron so Mum could chase after the twins.  She remembered splashing and playing until they’d exhausted all the ways to style soap sud hair and their fingers and toes ached from the water-induced wrinkles.

Ron had been the one to suggest the get out and dress themselves.  He was five then and starting to pull away from Ginny and toward the twins.  Ginny had wanted to stay, knowing that once they were out he’d run off and leave her as he had since Fred teased him for wearing one of Mum’s old frocks when they played dress up.  Their shared baths were the only time she knew he’d play with her without complaining.

Of course, Ron was older and bigger and when he had climbed out of the bath Ginny knew the only thing to do was follow him.  That way she could at least be ready to chase after if he ran off with the older boys.

They had stood shivering for a few minutes after they were out.  Mum always seemed to magic towels out of thin air.  It took them some searching before they found the towels folded in a cupboard under the sink.

Ginny could still picture the exact moment she had noticed – really noticed – that Ron was a little different from her.  They had been bathing together for as long as she could remember, but when they were playing she was distracted and when they were done Mum wrapped them in towels to lift them out so she’d never really _looked_ at her brother before.

Now she was looking.  She was looking so long and hard that Ron asked her what was wrong.  Then it was his turn to look, a puzzled frown on his face.

Mum had walked in before they could do anything more than look.  When they asked her why they were different she had explained about boys and girls then told them to get into their pyjamas.

Ginny had been satisfied with their mother’s explanation, but Ron hadn’t been.  The next day he’d tugged her into their room while Percy and the twins were having lessons and told her to lift up her dress.  She’d refused, at least at first.  She had listened to Mum and didn’t know what all the fuss was about.  Ron had promised to take off his trousers though and, when that didn’t work, he offered to play dolls with her even if the twins teased him.

He’d spent a long time looking at her, his chubby fingers spreading her apart.  Now Ginny wondered at how innocent they’d both been.  His fingers had been all over her, his breath puffing against parts of her body she’d barely looked at herself, and she hadn’t felt anything except boredom.  A little impatience, maybe, to see him so they could move on to playing.

When it was her turn she’d not been nearly as thorough.  She was a little interested in how he dangled a little, like a tiny arm or finger between his legs.  She’d been curious about how he used the toilet and then whether or not she could learn to stand too.  She didn’t find him as interesting as he found her though and after a few minutes she asked if they could play dolls.  That had been the last of their exploring until the summer before he started Hogwarts.


End file.
